datearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Austria-Hungary
The Kingdoms and Lands Represented in the Imperial Council and the Lands of the Holy Hungarian Crown of St. Stephen - known worldwide as Austria-Hungary - is third nation created on Gladius, following Japan and Britannia. The nation controls a large portion of the Balkans, as well as 2 of the 3 gates into the Mediterranean Sea. The nation is responsible for the fall of Georgia, the completion of the Suez Canal, and the liberation of nearly 10 towns at the time of writing. In the past, it has participated in fierce conflicts against many nations - including many German-inspired states, Georgia, and Japan. It has also had a fierce continental rivalry with the Kaiserreich, but ever since the two nations have been included in the Internationale, both nations have largely scaled down on their military endeavors against each other. The nation of Austria-Hungary has its leadership shared between two players - Holy_Divinity and nekat_si_eman. This is accomplished by trading official leadership of the nation every 7 days, as well as rotating capitals simultaneously to achieve this. Founders Austria Hungary was founded by Holy_Divinity and his friends, as well as nekat_si_eman and a few of her citizens from Novus, with the intention to span across all of the former Austro-Hungarian Empire and began immediate colonization southward. Leadership is shared between the two by trading official leadership of the nation every 7 days, as well as rotating capitals at the same time. The plazas of both Budapest and Vienna for these capitals is still under construction at the time of writing. Imperial Constituents Austria-Hungary currently has # major provinces dutchies, each with their own separate populations, building styles, and leaders. Austria Hosting one of the two capitals of the empire and being one of the key founding provinces, the Alpine and Danubian Federative Province of Austria - led by Holy_Divinity - hosts the largest and most populated city in the empire, Vienna (Wien). As stated above, national leadership switches between the crown province of Austria and the crown province of Hungary. Hungary Hosting the second of the two capitals of the empire and being the other central provinces which founded the nation, the Lands of the Holy Hungarian Crown of Saint Stephen - led by nekat_si_eman - is home to the second-most-populated city in the empire, Budapest. Settled upon the Great Hungarian Plain, Hungary boasts - among many things - a flat and level area interrupted only by major rivers to build upon and across. Silesia Silesian text Bohemia Bohemian text Slovakia Slovak text Trieste Trieste text Croatia Croatia is a duchy in the region of the Balkans bordered by Bosnia,Hungary,Carnolia and Serbia. It's known for its main town,Zagreb,led by LisPlaysPokemon. Also it revolts alot Bosnia and Herzegovina BH text Serbia Remove kebab text Romania Romanian text Transylvania Vampire text Towns Vienna Main article: Vienna The capital of Austria-Hungary, led by Holy_Divinity. Budapest Main article: Budapest The second capital of Austria-Hungary, led by Nekat_Si_Eman. Prague Main article: Prague The primary town in Czechia, led by Madam_Min. Innsbruck Main article: Innsbruck A town in the Austrian Alps, led by Innsbruck. Sarajevo Main article: Sarajevo The major town of Bosnia and Herzegovina, led by Man100851. Trieste Main article: Trieste A horse-breeding town on the coast of Italy. Led by Hntrofdmnds. Lviv Main article: Lviv A town in Ukraine, led by Inflexible. Belgrade Main article: Belgrade A river-hub town in Serbia, led by Despacitoof. Is a direct part of the A-HE, not Serbia. Bucharest Main article: Bucharest A town in Romania, led by EFFEM Salzburg Main article: Salzburg A town in northwestern Austria situated on the Austria-Germany border. Salzburg is led by Legion_19 and it is within equal distance of 4 Imperial towns: Trieste, Innsbruck, Praque, and Vienna. Dubrovnik Main article: Dubrovnik A town in the southwestern tip of the Balkans. Led by GoofyGoobers Breslau Main article: Breslau A town in Silesia, led by Saywhat321 Kosice Main article: Kosice A town in Slovakia, led by Madoneish Munich Main article: Munich A town in the Bavarian alps, led by Russian_Boi Zagreb Main article: Zagreb A town in north-western Croatia,led by LisPlaysPokemon. It's known for it's church of St. Mark. Vaduz Main article: Vaduz A town in Liechtenstein, led by Possumologist. Brasov Main article: Brasov A town in Transylvania, led by Shamrocki. Colonies Machu Picchu Main article: Machu Picchu A colony in Antarctica, led by _Minceraft_ Winterhold Main article: Winterhold A colony in Antarctica, led by James5999 Gibraltar Main article: Vienna A colony in southern Iberia and northern Morocco, controlled by the Austrian province and thus by Holy_Divinity. It's also controlled by the leader of the 1., aka Gibraltanese Colonial Brigade, MinecraftGerman and thus meaning that Gibraltar is a military area. Suez Main article: Budapest A colony between Sinai and mainland Egypt, controlled by the Hungarian province and thus by Nekat_Si_Eman. Relationships Austria Hungary is currently allied to the nations of Mongolia, Byzantium, Rome, USA, Japan, Chad and Greater_Britannia. Plans have been made to ally the future Denmark, German, and Albanian nations. Military History Austria Hungary has been in four wars at the time of writing. Japanese-Austrian War Austria-Hungary was declared on by Japan on the 14th of July, after Persisted bribed the Japanese leader with diamonds in order to declare war and kill an enemy of theirs on Novus; leader nekat_si_eman. Budapest was taken by the Japanese nation following camping of the city, but was kicked later on. War ended with nothing changed. First Austro-Georgian War War was declared on the nation by Georgia on the 17th of July with the apparent intention to besiege and capture Prague. The city was evacuated upon declaration, and immediate action was taken. Several northern cities were captured immediately following this, which were released during and after the war's conclusion. Large amounts of gear were lost by the Georgian military, and the war ultimately ended in a decisive Austro-Hungarian victory. Second Austro-Georgian War War was declared on Georgia by the nation on the 18th of July with the intention of crushing the remnants once and for all. The Austro-Hungarian forces proved to be superior, and Georgia lost almost the rest of their remaining towns, left with a mere 4. Marked as an Imperial victory. The War for European Dominance (Austro-German War) War was declared on Germany by the nation on the 19th of July with the intentions of retribution for their fallen comrades who had been dishonorably killed by guerilla warmongers within Germany's ranks. Initial setbacks were administered on the Austro-Hungarian assault at Altenburg, which would later lead to Germany's downfall at the Battle of Prague where they let hubris get the better of them, losing every single German soldier in the humiliating battle of Prague. The Germans were forced back to their capital, Berlin where they took shelter inside their homes, as the Austro-Hungarians surrounded the city. A peace deal was obtained, relinquishing cash and gear to the Austro-Hungarian forces, and the forced removal of Alternburg from Germany. The Austro-Hungarians once again marked an Imperial victory on this day with the largest nation on the server. War of the Germanic States War was declared by Altenburg of the Germanic-Empire on 20th of July due to conflict over the previous war as now an independent town. An initial strike on Altenburg proved disastrous for the Austro-Hungarian forces and led to a withdrawal from the territory, later sending out a strike team to 2v2 IIJupiterII and MoojuChoco, which led to IIJupiterII's death. Despite the military intervention of the Kaiserreich, Austria-Hungary's newest ally, the Altenburgers would not back down and led raids on Austro-Hungarian towns - occasionally killing citizens who did not pay attention to the map. By its end, IIJupiterII was banned for 30d for alt account usage, and the war ended peacefully. Category:Gladius Category:Nations